Concours the Second?
by KiyokoshuSama
Summary: A girl with flowing black hair, with light blue streaks running through them, looked around the school casually. Her eyes settled on a certain redhead and her friends. She smiled, and started walking toward them. Who is she and what is she doing here? Will she be a good or bad influence on them? Includes, Kiriya,and Kaji! Chapter 3 is up! Again, sorry for the late update! :-(
1. Chapter 1 : The New Student

A girl with flowing black hair, with light blue streaks running through them, looked around the school casually. Her eyes settled on a certain redhead and her friends. She smiled, and started walking toward them.

"Ohayou! Gomen-nesai, but my name is Yumiko, I am a new student here, and I'm trying to find my class? Do you think you could help me?" she smiled a faint smile.

"Hai! My name is Kahoko Hino-"Kaho was interrupted.

"I know who you are." The girl, named Yumiko said. "You're that girl who was in the concours. You were really good, you know."

Kahoko laughed lightly, obviously flustered. "No I wasn't! Here, let me help. Are you in the General Education or the Music Department?"

Yumiko lightly laughed. "Of course you were. Don't be modest. I'm in the Music Department. My class is Year 2, class A."

Kahoko directed her toward the classroom and off Yumiko went.

"Wow. Was that girl weird or what?" Nao asked.

Yumiko walked down the halls, her shoes clicking on the cold marble floor. She headed toward the classroom, and opened the door coolly.

The sensei turned her head, and said, "Oh, you must be the new student. Welcome."

"Arigato." Yumiko bowed.

"Would you care to introduce yourself, Yumiko-san?" Juno-sensei asked.

"Hai. Konnichiwa. My name is Yumiko, but you can call me Yumi." She cocked her head to one side. "I play many instruments, but focus on the cello, or violin."

Juno-sensei nodded. "You can sit there, next to Tsukimori-san, and Mori-san."

Yumi nodded, and sat down.

Tsukimori cautiously, but curiously, peered at her. He remembered what Kanawaza-sensei had told them the day before.

"Oi, listen up." Kanawaza-sensei said, boringly. "There's going to be a transfer student from Canada, and she's going to join in the concours."

Yunoki had looked confused. "But haven't the concours finished?"

"We're having another one." Kanawaza-sensei said.

Kahoko had, of course, been excited. "When is it going to start?"

"Tomorrow, we will gather all the participants, and talk about what will happen."

"Could this be the new student?" Tsukimori wondered. "Nah can't be. She looks too beginner."

Little did Tsukimori know that he was in for the biggest shock of his life.

"Everyone who participated in the concours last time, please go to the auditorium after school. Right now." Kanawaza-sensei said, into the P.A. system.

Kaho waved to her friends, Mio, and Nao, and ran off into the direction of the music auditorium. BANG! She had accidently smashed into Tsukimori.

"G-Gomen Tsukimori-kun!" Kaho stammered. Tsukimori brushed off himself. "It's fine. Are you okay?"

Kaho nodded, blushing, and they went to the music auditorium, where Fuuyumi Shouko, Keiichi Shimizu, Ryōtaro Tsuchiura, Aoi Kaji, Kiriya Etou**,** Kazuki Hihara, and Yunoki Azuma were waiting. As well as Yumiko Kira, Kanawaza-sensei, and Ousaki-sensei of course.

"Are you done?" Kanawaza asked.

They both nodded.

"Alright then!" Kanawaza exclaimed. "We're going to have another concours, mostly because we have an extremely talented transfer student with us, and mostly because I just want one! Deal with it!"

Everyone looked baffled, and then turned to Yumiko, who looked bored.

"How about I introduce everyone?" Ousaki-sensei suggested.

"This is Kahoko Hino, and she plays violin." Kaho smiled a kind smile to Yumi. Yumi managed a smile back.

"This is Tsukimori Len, and he also plays violin." Tsukimori just grunted.

"This is Shimizu Keiichi, and he plays cello." Shimizu managed a drowsy smile.

"Fuuyumi Shouko, and she plays clarinet." Fuuyumi managed a shy smile before she turned away.

"Ryōtaro Tsuchiura and he plays piano." Tsuchiura grinned.

"Kaji Aoi, who plays viola, Kiriya Etou, who plays violin also, Kazuki Hihara, who plays trumpet, and Yunoki Azuma, who plays flute." Ousaki-sensei finished. "Would you like to introduce yourself?"

Yumiko stifled a yawn, and took a deep breath. "My name is Yumiko Kira, and since from my last name, you may know that my father is the son of the founder of this school. I play many different instruments, but focus on cello and violin."

"Anyways, there is no specific theme for this first time, but just a piece that shows what you are capable of." Kanawaza-sensei said. "Please decide on your piece and tell us before September 15th. You are dismissed."

Everyone scattered, and went off to what they were going to do. Tsukimori went up to Kahoko uncomfortably. "Hino-san, ah, would you mind if, I, ah, walk you home?" Tsukimori was blushing uncontrollably, but Kaho didn't seem to notice, as she was as well. "Sure!"

Shimizu smiled angelically to Fuuyumi. "Would you like to walk home with me today?" Fuuyumi blushed so much she thought she would faint. "S-S-Sure…"

Yumiko walked home alone and rolled her eyes, why didn't they just say "Yes" like normal people? Jeez.

At Yumiko's Home:

Yumiko fell onto her pink sheeted bed with pink curtains to match with it. She sighed, and then looked over at her photo frame. There were pictures that had her and a boy with black shaggy hair that covered his eyes, smiling.

She flipped open her pink sparkly cell phone and texted:

Me: **Hey. **

Him3: **Hey. What's up? **

Me: **I miss you so much. My dad's a turd for dragging me back to Japan. **

Him3: **I know you're upset. But try to enjoy yourself? **

Me:** Hahahahaha, NO. **

Him3:** Don't worry, I'll come visit you during Christmas Break? **

Me:** You'd better. :/ **

Him3:** Anything happen? **

Me:** My dad's being a turd. Other than that, it's got an amazing music program, or as I've heard. **

Him3:** Don't make me LOL. I bet our music program is better. **

Me:** The Turd is being a turd, and calling me for dinner. Talk to you soon?**

Him3:** Of course. Talk to you whenever I'm free. **

Me: **I miss you**

Him3:** I miss you too.**

**Kiyoko: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I'm done my other fanfiction! I just had this spark of inspiration tonight, and I thought, I HAVE TO WRITE THIS DOWN. And here, you go, I actually finished it. Love you peoples! Enjoy! **

**Chapter 2 Sneak Peek: **

Yumiko Kira walked through the doors of Seisou Academy. She was used to it by now, as it wasn't as big as her old school. Her heart left a PANG as she remembered…

HIM.

She forced herself to forget, for now, as Kahoko Hino ran over to her.

"Ohayou! Are you here to practice, just like everyone else?"

Yumi nodded. She picked up her cello, which she had forgotten last night at the school, and she blushed as she recalled the moments yesterday with… Yunoki-senpai.

God, he was a pervert.

**Kiyoko:** **THANK YOU FOR READING! **

**Ayame: Please R&R! **


	2. Author's Note

Hi guys, I am so sorry but my laptop broke down and it has all of my Fanfictions in the documents. (T.T) Now, I have to rewrite everything. I'll post as soon as I can.

The reason I was taking so long is because I was waiting, hoping the guy could fix it and give me back my Fanfictions, but unluckily, he couldn't.

So, the guy still hasn't come, and here I am, retyping my ideas, trying to remember.

Sorry again! I'll post as soon as I can!

~Kiyoko


	3. Chapter 2 : Tsukimori and Yumi?

**Concours The Second ~ Chapter 2 **

**Tsukimori: YOU HAVE NOT WROTE IN MORE THAN 2 WEEKS AHLDFHAKSJBFDKLFHALSJDFHDLAS LK**

**Kiyoko: WAAAAAAHHH! T.T I'M SORRY! **

**Tsukimori: LAJFHDJLAFHJDFHDA**

**Kiyoko: I am so sorry! The computer dele-**

**Tsukimori: NO ONE CARES. JUST START THE DAMN STORY ALREADY. **

**Kiyoko: I'm sorry! T.T –runs away, crying-**

**Tsuchuira: You see what you did? You made her run away. **

**Tsukimori: Whatever. **

**Tsuchuira: She could make you break Kahoko's heart.**

**Tsukimori: What. WHAAAT. NOOO, KIYOKO COME BACK AND FINISH THE STORY!**

**Tsuchuira: Hahaha, Kiyoko does not own La Corda D'oro!**

**Tsukimori: -muttering- Or else the plot would be SERIOUSLY messed up…**

Yumiko Kira walked quietly through the halls at Seisou's Music Department during rush hour. Everyone was gossiping, chatting or laughing with their friends. Yumiko turned a corner and nearly slammed into a very handsome boy with long purple hair.

"Ah, Yumi-chan, I was just looking for you." The boy, often nicknamed Yunoki-senpai, or –sama by others, was part of this "concours" that the school participated in.

The only reason that Yumi left her old school was because her father, this school's principal, forced her to. Her father was not the nicest person, but he wasn't horrible either.

"Y-Yes Yunoki-senpai?" Yumi stammered. It wasn't often that this person would ask for her. Normally he was surrounded by groups of admirers that he had.

"May we talk alone?" He smiled. Normally, girls would swoon at his gorgeous smile. But this girl did not seem affected. That only made him more interested in her.

"S-Sure." He led her to a room, then closed the door. He backed her up against the wall.

"Y-Y-Y-Yunoki-senpai?" Yumi stammered. _Holy crud, _she thought, _Was he…a…PERVERT? _

He leaned in and smelt her hair. She trembled, and braced herself. _Nooooooooo! _She thought. _I don't want to die! Someone HELPPPP! _

As though God had heard her commands, Fuuyumi suddenly came into the room. When she realized she had interrupted something, she started blushing and stammering. "A-Ano, G-Gomen! K-K-Kanawaza-s-sensei c-called me t-to tell y-you th-that w-we ne-need to m-meet a-after s-school. GOMEN-NESAI." And then Fuuyumi ran away.

Yunoki released Yumi and started for the door. "See you later, Yumi-koi." He winked and walked out.

As the door slammed, Yumi fell to the ground. "O-Oh god…" Yumi let a breath she haven't known she was holding when she realized what had happened.

* * *

Her heart left a PANG as she remembered…

HIM.

She forced herself to forget, for now, as Kahoko Hino ran over to her.

"Ohayou Yumi-chan! I'm so glad you could make it!" She smiled.

Yumi nodded curtly. She picked up her cello, which she had forgotten last night at the school, and she blushed as she recalled the moments this morning with… Yunoki-senpai.

God, he was a pervert. A PERVERTTTTT, Yumi thought in her mind.

She shivered, as Kanawaza-sensei came in. "Alright! Has everyone decided their piece?"

Everyone nodded. "When I call your name, please say the piece you are playing."

"Hino?" "Winter, Vivaldi."

"Tsukimori?" "Summer, Vivaldi."

"Shimizu?" "Bach`s 6th suite for cello."

"Shouko?" "Nielsen concerto."

"Hihara?" "Carnival of Venice."

"Tsuchiura?" "Piano Sonata No. 23."

"Kaji?" "Sinfonia Concertante, K. 364."

"Etou?" "Mendelsson Concerto."

"Yunoki?" "Evening reverie."

"Yumi?" "Le Cygne."

"Okay, thank you everyone. You guys can resume your practicing here today." Kanawaza said as he walked off. "Ousaki! Watch them!"

"Yes, sensei." Ousaki nodded.

They all started practicing, and soon, dawn came.

"Why don't we all stay for dinner at my place?" Ousaki suggested, to make everyone feel more comfortable.

"Sure…" Everyone agreed.

* * *

"Hmm…" Yumi mused, when she was in the safety of her own room. She had opened up her closet, which was full of clothes, deciding what to wear to the dinner party.

She pulled out clothing after clothing. Eventually, she found the perfect outfit. She put on her makeup and did her hair and jewelry. She walked out, "Bye Dad." She said flatly.

She got to Ousaki-sensei's house, which was very big. She was a little nervous, but decided not to show it. She rang the doorbell uncertainly. DING DONG. [A/N: See my sound effects? Beautiful isn't it? ;)]

Kahoko opened the door. She was wearing a green one shouldered dress, with light green high heels and a silver heart necklace. "Hi Yumi-san! You look so pretty!"

Yumi blushed lightly. She was wearing a light yellow spaghetti-strap dress, with yellow open-toed heels and dangly peacock earrings. "Thanks." She said casually. "I like your necklace."

Kahoko blushed. "Oh, I…I…I didn't plan on wearing it but a…a…a friend gave i-it to me." (A/N: Guess who? ;) Hint, hint.)

Yumi wasn't really interested, but she acted interested since she didn't want to be mean. She nodded, then asked, "Can I come in?"

"Oh..Oh of course!"' she stammered. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine." Yumi nodded curtly.

She came in. Ousaki, Etou, Kaji, Hihara, and Tsukimori were already here.

Soon, everyone was here, and seated at the dinner table. Ousaki kept trying to make conversation, but was failing. At last, everyone left and it was a new day.

* * *

Yumi sighed. It was the same routine, every single day.

She had currently just practiced her cello at lunch, and was now packing up.

She opened the door, and nearly crashed into Tsukimori, which was highly unusual since Len did not usually be so distracted.

Yumi would have completely ignored Tsukimori, and she started to walk past him casually, if he hadn't stopped her and grabbed her shoulder.

"Kira-san." Tsukimori started.

"Can you get your hand off my shoulder?" Yumi stated coldly. She shook his hand off and glared at him.

"Now what do you want?" Yumi continued to glare at him.

* * *

TSUKIMORI'S POV

I was walking to the music practice rooms, a little distracted, which was unlikely. I mean, really, do you ever see the famous Tsukimori distracted?

Why was I distracted? Well, mainly because I had sent Hino a necklace. Why had I done that? I have no idea. Which was also very unlikely.

She had obviously liked it, which made me have a feeling I've never had. Was it…happiness? I don't know.

Did I like her? What? I just didn't get this stuff.

I was so distracted I made mistakes on my violin piece. How could I have done that?!

I opened the practice door; ready to get my CD I accidently left there this morning, and nearly crashed in Kira-San.

There was a moment of surprise etched onto her face for a second, then it became a face of stone. She was about to walk right past me, and I think that she would have helped me if I didn't stop her.

"Kira-san." I rested my hand on her shoulder awkwardly. I don't know why I did that, but I was desperate for advice, any advice!

Another look of surprise flickered on her face. Then she looked angry. "Can you get your hand off my shoulder?" _You moron,_ she looked like she wanted to add. She knocked my hand off. Oops. What was I thinking, putting me hand on the "Ice Princess?"

"Now what do you want?" She demanded.

"I need…advice…" I muttered.

Now she looked completely amused. "Can you repeat that, Tsukimori-san?"

"I need…advice…" I said a little louder.

"I still can't hear you." She smirked. She enjoyed this, I assure you.

"I said I needed advice!" I finally blurted out.

"The great Tsukimori, coming to ME for help? Could it be that you like me?"

HELL NO, I wanted to say, but she would never help me that way. "You wish." I rolled my eyes.

"Then what is it?"

"L…Love…advice…" Damn, I was stuttering again.

"Could it be for…K-"

"Can we talk about this elsewhere?" I demanded. I could feel a blush coming on my face.

"Fine." She said. "Come with me."

* * *

KAHOKO'S POV

I was a lot happier than I was in a long time. Someone had given me a necklace, and I loved it! It looked expensive, but I couldn't NOT accept it. That would just be mean.

I skipped through the music halls. I needed to go see Tsukimori, because I wanted to borrow some more CD's. Last time I asked, he let me.

I saw him a few times but couldn't get his attention. He looked distracted. Wow.

Finally, I caught up to him. "Oh, Ts-" I started to say, but my voice caught in my throat.

Yumi and him almost smashed into each other. _Yumi is very likely to ignore him,_ I thought, _Stop worrying Kahoko._ Why was I worrying so much?

Too late. Tsukimori's hand reached out to Yumi and she slapped it away, glaring.

I let out a little sigh, and quickly hid near the walls, and watched.

I know it's bad to eavesdrop, but this was important!

I could see Tsukimori muttering something to her, and Yumi was looking innocent. Was he…asking her out? Oh no, oh no no no.

I saw her smile a little, and him saying it again. Now she looked like she wanted to burst out laughing like this was a circus.

I began to worry all over again. _Oh no!_ I was horrified!

Finally, Yumi grabbed Tsukimori's hand, but Tsukimori didn't protest. In fact he looked relieved and grateful, like she had accepted… the invitation… on the date…

Oh no, I could feel tears building up in front of me. I slid down to the floor and my vision blurred with tears.

* * *

TSUCHUIRA'S POV

I walked in on Tsukimori asking Yumi out.

I'm completely serious.

Like dead serious.

I was coming back from soccer practice, and I overheard Tsukimori and Yumi's conversation.

I didn't mean to. I was just coming in.

Tsukimori was saying something about love, and it ended with Yumi dragging Tsukimori off.

Oh well, I could care less, I thought.

But then, I remembered.

Hino.

Oh no, how was I going to tell her this?

Turns out I didn't have to, I saw Hino sink into the ground a few minutes later. She looked like she was about to burst into tears.

"Hino?" I asked her, softly.

"Oh Tsuchuira." She managed a small smile through her tears. "Did you see that too?"

"Why don't we go to the park? I'll buy you ice-cream."

While I bought her ice-cream, she told me through sobs what had happened.

**Tsukimori: …**

**Tsuchuira: Hahahahahahahahahahaha XD**

**Kiyoko: :3 What did you guys think of it?**

**Yumi: I liked it. A lot. :D**

**Tsukimori: …**

**Tsuchuira: Me too! We should make me end up with Kaho :D **

**Yumi: We should. :D**

**Kiyoko: Maybe. There might be some fluff with you and Kahoko but I'm planning on making you end up with either Nami or Mori.**

**Tsuchuira: Aw…But I wanted to make Tsukimori angry.**

**Tsukimori: …**

**Yumi and Tsuchuira: Hahahahahahahahahaha XD **

**Tsukimori: I hate all of you…A lot…Don't review…They're horrible…**

**Kiyoko: Please R&R :3 Despite what Tsukimori says. :3 **

**Yumi: Just ignore him; he's in a bad mood. **

**Tsuchuira: He's on his period. XD **

**Tsukimori: WHAT DID YOU SAY?! –starts chasing Tsuchuira around-**

**Yumi: Wow. He's a lot faster than he looks. **

**Chapter 3 Sneak Peek**

Tsuchuira was running through the music department, angrily.

Everyone who saw him looked terrified.

Tsuchuira slammed the door to Tsukimori's room open, angrily.

Tsukimori looked surprised.

Tsuchuira marched right up to Tsukimori, grabbed his collar, and slammed him straight into the wall.

Everyone gasped.


	4. Chapter 3 : The Problem Gets Bigger

**Concours the Second ~ Chapter 3**

**Hey guys, it's me again. Sorry I haven't updated in SUCH a long time, but I'm having a writer's block. For Switched Personalities. I'm also having a little trouble with Concours the Second. I just posted a quick oneshot I had time to write, but that's all. Maybe you can help me think of ideas of what to put in other chapters? Thanks a lot. ^o^**

That night, Yumi smiled coyly as she flipped open her diary.

_Dear Diary,_

She wrote.

_You won't believe what happened today. You know that cold shouldered guy in my class I told you about? Well, it just so happens that he has "girl problems." Can you believe that? The Great Tsukimori coming to ME, for help. Ha-ha. With Hino-san. I kind of guessed that they had something going on between them anyway. ;-) Anyways, I'm thinking that he should just ask her out. I mean, it's pretty obvious he likes her, she likes him, so why not? But he was all, No way, and I'm like, why not? So, I'm trying to bribe him, but he's not budging. XD_

_Wish me luck, _

_Yumi ;P_

She snapped her diary shut, and locked it up. Then she took her violin out of the case, and started practicing.

**THE NEXT DAY…**

Kahoko grabbed her stuff out of her locker, and started to rush off to her class when she bumped into someone. "Sorry!" She blurted out.

"Still upset?" A soft voice said.

Kahoko looked up. It was Tsuchuira. Her lower lip trembled. "A little…"

"Hey, I was thinking of going to a café today, wanna join?" Tsuchuira offered.

Kahoko let out a small smile. "Sure."

**THE NEXT DAY, AT LUNCH**

Kahoko rushed to the practice room and opened the door. The last person that she ever wanted to see was in there.

"Oh, Hino-san." Yumi smiled, a real smile. "How are you?"

Kahoko's lip curled in disgust. "What do you want, Yumi?"

Yumi looked confused. Why was Kahoko being so cold towards her? "Um, nothing really. I'm just packing up now."

"Whatever." Kahoko glared at Yumi.

Yumi was now completely confused. "Hino-san, is the something the matter because you-"

Kahoko's head turned around. "Just leave me alone." Her voice was shaky, about to break.

"Eh?" Yumi was still confused.

"I said, leave me alone." Kahoko repeated.

"But why? I didn't do anything to you…" Yumi muttered.

"Yeah right." Kahoko sneered. "You took the single most important person from my life away from me. You think you can just waltz in here and do whatever you want? No."

"I haven't done anything wrong!" Yumi protested.

"Other than taking Len away from me?" Kahoko demanded, then her voice broke.

_Oh, that was what it was all about. _Yumi smiled. "Kahoko-"

"But whatever." Kahoko said, wiping her tears away. "I'm dating Tsuchuira now, so…"

"WHAT?" Yumi burst out. _Oh crap…What did I do? How is Tsukimori going to react? _

"That's right. So you can frolic to _Tsukimori _whenever you want now." Kahoko sniffled again.

"Kahoko-" Yumi started again.

"Get out." Kahoko said. "I need to practice. I don't want to talk to you ever again."

Yumi was baffled. How could have this happened? "But…Kahoko, that's not what happened. Can I explain?"

"No! Just leave me alone!" Kahoko finally yelled.

Yumi was now scared. She never heard Kahoko yell before, and was nervous. "U-Um….Okay…"

She opened the door. "Sorry, Kaho…" She mumbled and walked out.

As the door shut, Kahoko collapsed on the ground. How could she have yelled at Yumi like that? But it was partly her fault why she was acting like this. No one deserved that. She wiped her tears and got up. She opened the door and peeked her head out.

"Yumi-" She began. But she saw Yumi with Tsukimori. She watched silently.

Yumi's head was hung down, and Tsukimori looked shocked. Tsukimori then, said something to her, and Yumi followed.

Kahoko sniffled again, and closed the door, and curled up into a ball and cried.

* * *

That night, Yumi called her best friend.

"Yumi! So what happened with that guy and Kahoko?"

"Well…She kind of saw the whole situation and now she's dating another guy…And it's my entire fault!"

"What?! Oh, this is just like those romantic movies you and Akoi used to watch and-"

Yumi stiffened at the name of, "Akoi." "Don't talk to me about that idiot."

"Oh, right, sorry. So which piece have you chosen for that contest?"

"Le Cygne."

"I'm sure you're going to be in the Top 3! After all, you were the best person in music in our school."

"Thanks for the support."

"And as for the lovey dovey trouble…"

Uh oh. Her best friend's ideas were always crazy…

"…Yeah…?"

* * *

Tsuchuira was angry. And when he was angry, he was like a crazy bull.

Sasaki was nervous. "Uh, Tsuchuira, are you okay?"

"Yeah. Fine. Why?" Tsuchuira demanded, through gritted teeth.

"No reason…Why don't you leave…I'm sure Kanawaza-sensei has something for you to take care of…" Sasaki suggested. But in truth, he was just scared.

"Whatever." Tsuchuira stomped on the soccer ball, and stormed off.

Sasaki jumped. "Uhh…"

* * *

Instead, Tsuchuira stormed through the Music Department.

He slammed the door open to 2-2, which was Yumi and Tsukimori's classroom.

Yumi and Tsukimori were talking, very in their conversation, not noticing Tsuchuira. They looked worried, but for Tsuchuira cared, they could have been dancing, and he wouldn't have noticed.

As their class watched, Tsuchuira stormed right up to Tsukimori and grabbed him by his collar, and slammed him into the wall.

"Tsukimori-san!" Yumi looked surprised. "Tsuchuira-kun!"

Tsukimori crumpled to the ground and Tsuchuira started toward Yumi. "Don't you 'Tsuchuira-kun," me!" He snarled.

"Now, now…Let's talk about this…" Yumi said nervously. She was aware of the fact that the class was watching.

"Let's not." Tsuchuira snapped.

"It's not what you think it is!" Yumi protested.

The class was buzzing with conversation, about what it was that The Ice Princess had done to make Tsuchuira angry.

"Oh really? So what is it?" Tsuchuira demanded.

"I…Uh…Well…Uh…You See…" Yumi stuttered.

The class was surprised. They had never heard Yumi stutter before and were quite amused.

Tsuchuira brought his hand up to slap the silly girl, but she grabbed his arm. "Don't touch me."

In her eyes, Tsuchuira saw fire.

"Get out. This isn't your problem. This isn't even your class." Yumi snarled, her 'Ice Princess' form coming back.

Tsuchuira glared. "Fine, but this isn't the end of this!" He yelled. Then stormed out, leaving a mark on the chalkboard.

Yumi stood up, finally realizing that everyone was staring. "What are you staring at? GET BACK TO YOUR DAMN WORK!" She yelled.

They all jumped and got back to their work. Yumi was angry, that everyone had to get into this.

She brought Tsukimori to the nurse's office and then left.

She went to the washroom, and let out a little sob. What was she doing? This wasn't her real form. This was all her fault. Tsuchuira angry, Tsukimori not focused, Kahoko sad, it was all her doing.

What could she do to fix this mess?

**Phew. I finally finished! This was kind of the crazy, sad chapter, that brings the story, um, you know. There will be more of these, so don't blame me. Also, I'm thinking of making another story, for Shugo Chara, called Startled by Your Reflection. What do you think? But I have to finish this story, and Switched Personalities, before I start that, because I'm afraid I might ditch this story. :-/ **

**So, um, please R&R, tell me if this chapter was okay, give me some ideas for the next chapter, and my other stories, thanks! :-D **

**Oh yeah, and the…**

* * *

**Preview of Next Chapter**

Was this really what the musicians were capable of? Everyone stirred and wondered.

The superintendent (Yumi's father) raised an eyebrow. What had happened?

**Please R&R!**


End file.
